webcomicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Webcomic Wiki:Image Policy
This page details the image policy on the , including the rules for uploading an image, including it on an article, and formatting it. What images are allowed Generally, the images placed on a web comic page should be a cover or a single panel that illustrates what the comic is about. For webcomic websites, logos also work. ;Content :Images must be appropriate for all ages. Images cannot have any swear words, violent actions, or sexual dialogue (see the section "What images are not allowed") ;Formatting :PNG and JPG files are best for the wiki, as GIFs and other formats do not load on certain browsers. :Images should be at least 150 × 150 pixels. ;Naming :Image names must be descriptive, succinct, and grammatically correct. :For example, the cover of a comic called Gorilla Gumption: Going Bananas: ::Not descriptive: File:Image.png ::Too long: File:Gorilla_Gumption_Going_Bananas_Cover.png ::Better: File:GorillaGumption.png What images are not allowed If an image has any of the following, it may not be uploaded on the wiki. Doing so will cause an immediate ban on this wiki, and (depending on the image) Wikia may ban your account from the site. *'Pornography or erotica' violates Wikia's Terms of Use (ToS) and can provoke a global ban. **'Images from pornography or erotica' also violate the above ToS, even if the images themselves do not contain sexuality. This is because explicit content may not be linked to on the wiki. *'Copyrighted images' may violate the law if they are not tagged correctly (see "What is a license?"). **Certain licenses prevent images from being uploaded on the wiki. *'Advertisements' may not be posted; if the image is for a comic, then a comic cover is much more appropriate. *'Personal photographs' will be immediately removed even if the subject of the photo has given permission. *'Full comic pages' are also prohibited; this is not a webcomic hosting site, and uploading comic pages violates copyright. *Images depicting racism, sexism, or any other type of bigotry may not be added to the wiki *'Images depicting violence' will be removed. :As a rule of thumb, if an image is not appropriate for all ages, then it is not appropriate for the wiki. Image Copyright On the , our articles frequently include copyrighted material in order to illustrate the comics and sites the articles are about. As a result, we take steps not to infringe the copyright of the web comic creators and their comics that this wiki intends to list.We only use images to represent a comic or site and not to illegally host it. ;Citation :Whenever you upload an image, be sure to use the correct as well as an image attribution template. Those templates let a creator know how their image is being used and how to take it down if they do not want it on the wiki. ;Permission :All images on the should be of images accessible for free. If you had to pay to get to the original image, then posting it on the wiki violates the creator's copyright. :If a creator has clearly said they don't want their image posted on the wiki, then do not include it. Licensing :See :Copyrights for more information The is a database on webcomics, and uses images to illustrate the webcomics it lists. Every individual, company, and other legal entity has its own right to own the works they create. This is called copyright. Many people put their works under a licensed, such as a Creative Commons license, in order to clearly define how other people may or may not use their works. Tagging images After you upload an image, you will be shown a form with a Summary box and a Licensing box. In the Summary box, fill out an Image Attribution template with links to the source material. The Licensing box is a dropdown that will show multiple options: If the webcomic's creator has used a Creative Commons license, you can specify which one he or she used. If you are the owner of the webcomic and its images, you may select "I created this image myself". Otherwise, select "This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US law". Category:Policy